


Future Mr Potter

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: That's how James and Regulus first met, now Regulus is in his 4th year, while James was in his 7th year. Regulus was nervously pacing in his room, it has been 4 year since he met James and they had gotten closer over the years. Ever since Sirius had been chased out of the Black's household, he had been staying with James at the Potter's residences. Regulus is thankful that James has been such a great friend to his brother, they have been writing a lot during the summer vacation.
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Future Mr Potter

The first time Regulus Black met James Potter was when his dad brought him and Sirius to Diagon Alley to grab their school supplies. Sirius had ran off the moment they stepped into the Alley. Regulus wanted to join him too, but Orion had to drag him to the robe shop to get his fitting done. As Regulus steps out the robe shop, he heard the most beautiful laughter, he turns to the corner and he found James Potter, clutching his stomach and laughing to whatever Sirius was saying.

“Like I said, I did that to Mother, and she was screaming all the way.” Sirius chuckles.

“Sirius! I'm going to the bank for awhile, take care of Regulus. I'll meet you by the pet store.” Orion said.

“Sure thing Father.” Sirius calls out as he motions Regulus over.

“Hey guys, this my younger brother. His name is Regulus, he will join us for first year.” Sirius introduces them.

“Hey Regulus, I'm James Potter.” James said as he shook pats Regulus's shoulders.

“Ah, Siri's best friend.” Regulus said as he smiles at James.

“I'm Remus.” Remus introduced himself.

“Ah, Siri's crush, am I right?” Regulus chuckles.

“Reggie, come on. Not here.” Sirius chuckles nervously.

“Si, you can't hide it man. Everyone knows.” James teased him.

“So Regulus, are you excited to join us?” Remus asked him.

“Well I am really excited. Siri, do you think I can get a snake?” Regulus asked nervously.

“Sure thing little brother. It's your birthday after all.” Sirius shrugs, Regulus smiles as he runs off with Remus

“Wait, it's Regulus birthday?” James asked as he nudges Sirius's side.

“Yeah, my sweet little brother just turned 11, and we got his letter like last week. Mother wanted to send him to Durmstrang instead.” Sirius shrugs.

“Since it's his birthday. And he's joining us. I'm gonna get him a welcoming gift. He should be a part of us, we can throw Peter away.” James chuckles.

As they walked into the pet store, Regulus was moving around, looking at all the magical creature. He walks over to the reptile area, he couldn't control himself. He wanted to touch them all, as he walks up to the snake section. Regulus eyes widen when he saw a green ball python.

“Siri! I want that one!” Regulus calls out as he points to it.

“You sure big boy? It's so tiny.” Sirius said.

“Please big brother!” Regulus said.

“Come on now big brother, he wants his snake.” James teased him, Sirius smacks him in the stomach.

“Ow! Reggie, come on now let me get it for you instead.” James offered.

“Are you sure James?” Regulus asked as he turns to James, with his puppy dogs eyes, with that James hearts skips a beat.

“Anything for the birthday boy.” James said as he walks up to Regulus, resting his arms over his shoulders.

“Wow! James! You're the best! I'll name him Jamie then.” Regulus replies with a stupid grin.

That's how James and Regulus first met, now Regulus is in his 4th year, while James was in his 7th year. Regulus was nervously pacing in his room, it has been 4 year since he met James and they had gotten closer over the years. Ever since Sirius had been chased out of the Black's household, he had been staying with James at the Potter's residences. Regulus is thankful that James has been such a great friend to his brother, they have been writing a lot during the summer vacation. 

Regulus sat on his bed, tapping his foot on the floor. He touched the little bracelet that James got him last summer on his trip through Asia. James and Sirius were out studying with Lily and Remus, so Regulus decided to sneak in his room, James room was his comfort place. It was going to be dinner time when James came up to his room. Regulus had fallen asleep on his bed.

“Hey Siri, is Reggie okay?” James ask as he walks to his bed.

“He just got a letter from mother yesterday and had to rush home. It seems that he just got back this evening.” Sirius replies as they watched his brother sleep, just then Regulus turns in his sleep, pulling his shirt up slightly, revealing a few new bruises.

"What the fuck is that?" James said as he points to Regulus.

"Mother." Sirius said as he clenched his fist.

Just then Regulus stirred awake, he sat up and rubs his tired eyes, pulling his shirt down. He looks up to see James and Sirius staring at him.

"Jamie, you're back!" Regulus said tiredly.

"I am, hey you alright?" James replies as he walks over to Regulus.

"I'm fine." Regulus yawns.

"What did Mother do to you?" Sirius said angrily.

"Nothing." Regulus lied.

"Reggie, don't lie please." James said as he sat next to Regulus.

"We saw the bruises. Come on little brother." Sirius sighs as he cross his arms against his chest.

"Well someone in the Slytherin house send her an owl, said something about me and always hanging around the Gryffindor and all. She called me a disappointment and all, beat the shit out of me." Regulus said, as he fidgets with his shirt, and looked down.

"Well that son of bitch shall pay for it then." Sirius said angrily.

"Siri, control your anger. Violence doesn't solve anything." Remus said as he sat up on his bed, putting his book away.

"Come here Reggie, let me help." James said as he opens up his drawer, taking out a balm to apply.

"It's going to hurt, so bare with me." James said as he took some balm on his fingers.

"I can do it on my own." Regulus tried to protest only for James to pull him on his lap.

"Nope. I'm foing. It's going to sting." James said as he pulls up Regulus shirt, to reveal more bruises.

"I'm telling McGonagall about this." Sirius sighs and shook his head, and off he went out with Remus by his side.

"I bet you, he's going to snog Remus senseless and forgets to tell professor about me." Regulus chuckles.

"You know your brother too well. Also if it hurts too much, tell me alright. I'll stop." James said as he applies it slowly.

Regulus wince when the balm hits his skin, but he just watched James touched his body. He wanted it to stop because he was getting hard but he was enjoying it.

"Reggie." James said as he turns and looks ar Regulus.

"For the next summer, do you want to stay with me? I could ask my parents if you could stay over?" James asked him.

"But Jamie, Sirius is already there. I don't want to burden you alright." Regulus replies softly.

"You're never a burden, more like a blessing." James smiles at him.

"Plus you can share my bedroom with me, since Sirius and Remus got the guest room." James replies.

"Jamie." Regulus said.

"Reggie, listen to me. I want to keep you safe alright. I'm tired of you thinking I'm treating you like a younger brother. I already have Sirius and Remus as my brothers, I don't need one. This might sound crazy, but i like you Reg. Like a lot. I had a crush on you for years. It's dumb that it took me so long to confess to you, but seeing every time you're home, you get more bruises and scars. I just can't. I want to protect you at all cost. I really really like you." James sighs heavily. Regulus smiles and cups his face. He traced James lips with his thumbs, smilling at him softly.

"I like you too, you git." Regulus smiles as he leans forward, kissing James soft lips.

They kissed in James bed, James used his wand and close the curtain, putting a silencing spell around them. Regulus straddle him, as he entangled his fingers in James soft locks. He tugs it lightly and James moans into the kiss. James rest his hand on Regulus lower back as he pulls Regulus closer to him, as they pulled apart, James nibbles lightly on Regulus neck, kissing his ear lobe as Regulus grinds on him. Small moans escape from them, as they enjoyed their make out session when their curtain was pulled away by Sirius.

"For god sake! Lock the door too will you!" Sirius said.

"Come on love, give them some privacy." Remus said.

"You guys are back early." James tried to catch his breathe.

"We got you food, thinking you both would be hungry. But well you were busy eating my brother." Sirius rolls his eyes as he hands them the burrito he sneaks out.

"Wait, you're not angry that your bestfriend is snogging your brother?" Regulus asked as he got off from James.

"Why would i? James has always had a crush on you, you too Reg." Sirius shrugs.

"Wait, you knew i liked your brother?" James asked as he sat up.

"Well can't deny you talk in your sleep sometimes and i have been your roommate for 6 years, and the amount of wet dreams you have, and calling Reg name each time." Sirius shrugs.

"Also bro, you doddle his name in your books." Remus said.

"You do that?" Regulus said as he turns to James.

"Reg, he doddles it everywhere." Remus points out.

"Also check out his headboard, he carver your name into it." Remus points out, which Regulus leans over and saw his name, he traced with his fingers, he smiles and turns to James.

"You sappy bastard!" Regulus slaps James arm.

"Well this sappy bastard is crazily in love with you." James teased him, kissing his forehead.

"Oh Regs. I was wondering, why were you in our rooms actually?" Remus asked as he sat on Sirius's lap.

"Oh yeah, i was here because i wanted to ask James to the Yule Ball." Regulus said.

"You wanted to ask me out?" James looks at him.

"If only i could have waited. I'll be happy to go to the yule ball with you." James replies.

"Who knew, you ended up snogging him." Sirius smirks at them.

"Remus, control your man." Regulus chuckles.

"Oh i really wished he would shut up and kiss me already." Remus chuckles.

"James!" Sirius calls out as he raised his wand.

"Curtains!" Both James and Sirius said, as the curtain close around them, Regulus and Remus chuckles.

"It's so weird to snog you when your brother is in the room." James whispers.

"Well it's more weird to hear my brother moaning right now." Regulus chuckles.

  
It was the Yule Ball, Regulus stood in front of the mirror, fixing his shirt and combing his hair back, making sure it stays in place. He sprays his cologne and rubs it around his neck. He puts on his shoes and checked himself out again, he looks good in his dress robe. As Regulus steps out of the Slytherin dungeon, he met James who too was looking good in his dress robe. James offered his arm as Regulus took it, they then walked over to the great hall.

As they dance the night away, James twirling Regulus around and catching him in his arm. It has been an hour, they took a break and grabbed a drink. As they rest outside and caught some air, they sat on the ground by the lake, with Regulus laying his head on James's shoulders.

"I never imagined to dance at the yule ball with the guy i love." Regulus sighs happily.

"I never imagined that i would go to the dance with you." James sighs.

"Thank you Jamie, for tonight." Regulus said as he turns to James.

"Anything for the love of my life." James replies. Regulus smiles and leans in for a kiss.

"I love you, Potter." Regulus whispers.

"I love you too, future Mr Potter." James grins at him.


End file.
